The present invention relates to an IMPROVED LINTEL BLOCK CONSTRUCTION. In the prior art, lintels are known and have been made of materials such as one piece of stone, a plurality of bricks, various structures mounted on a steel beam, etc. However, Applicant is unaware of any prior art which teaches the interlocking nature of a lintel block construction such as disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,184,714 to Freeman discloses a building construction including various elements which are reinforced through the use of wires or bars 5 placed within the pieces during molding or casting thereof. This is different from the teachings of the present invention wherein the inventive blocks are provided with passageways therethrough which allow placement of reinforcing bars therethrough in a manner allowing assembly at the construction site. Freeman shows, in FIG. 1 thereof, a lintel formed of a single elongated piece of masonry. Again, this is different from the teachings of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,293 to Baudoux discloses a method of constructing a building including a lintel designated by the reference numeral L in FIG. 1 thereof and including a plurality of blocks mounted in adjacency. This is different from the teachings of the present invention which discloses an interlocking structure and reinforcement nowhere taught or suggested by Baudoux.
The present invention constitutes an improvement over earlier issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,506 to Henderson, the details of which are incorporated by reference herein. In Henderson, interlocking building blocks are disclosed which are designed to form the walls of a building as well as to form the lower portions of an opening such as a window opening. This aspect of the Henderson invention is best seen with reference to FIG. 3. However, Henderson fails to disclose any details of the provision of a lintel structure designed to interlock with the blocks disclosed therein and such aspect is absolutely necessary to facilitate completion of construction. It is with this thought in mind that the present invention was developed.